


Retribution- Masky x Reader

by anthophobiagirl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthophobiagirl/pseuds/anthophobiagirl
Summary: You are the queen bee of your school, adored and respected by all. And feared. With the help of your friends you rule over your high school and always get what you want. And today, you wanted that girl Natalie to be taught a lesson. All was going well until you wander out of your territory, and all hell breaks loose. Maybe you aren't the one in control after all . . .All characters in this book (including the reader) are 18 or older. Masky belongs to the creators of Marble Hornets, Troy Wagner and Joseph DeLage.
Relationships: Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

A young woman sighed as she slowly walked down the road, her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner and her face turned to the darkening sky. As she neared the cement tunnel at the edge of the forest, the sounds of familiar smacks of punches and pitiful whimpers reached her ears, and got louder as she approached the group. Around five young adults, both male and female were crowded around something on the ground in the dark tunnel. A few turned to her in surprise when her footsteps reached them.

She looked down at what they were kicking at. A girl her age was curled in a ball on the dirty ground, her hair a mess and her arms attempting to protect her face. Suddenly, she looked up and gazed at the other girl tearfully. She silently pleaded with her to help her, to do something, to stop them.

She only smiled.

With a sigh, she held up her hand, signaling for her friends to stop. For now. She turned to them and frowned, faking anger. “You guys are beating up Natalie? Poor old Natalie? Shame on you!” She then turned to look down at her, and grinned widely. 

“For not inviting me!” She raised her leg and swung at her face. A satisfying crack and she fell to the ground with a cry. The girl’s friends cheered and she smirked triumphantly as blood gushed from the other girl’s now broken nose. The gang of teenagers continued to assault the girl as unbeknownst to them, a tall figure watched from between the trees in the forest.

The girl on the ground was left to sob and tremble as the group finally left, walking away chuckling and chatting happily amongst themselves. Their footsteps fade away, leaving Natalie alone. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath. Sniffling and panting, she raised her hands and looked at them. They were dirty and wet, now stained with a few drops of blood. Her lip trembled at the sight of this.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching slowly. They echoed around the tunnel walls, making her tremble. Fearing that her attackers had returned, she glanced around her urgently, her eyes wide. Her brown eyed gaze stopped on a figure in front of her. Natalie slowly looked up.

~

The young woman was leading the group down the road the way she came, she listened as they chattered and simply replied with hums and nods when they asked her questions. As they walked down the darkening streets, one by one they began to drift off towards their houses. Eventually, the last one walking was the woman, until she too arrived at home.

Her keys jangled as she unlocked the door, immediately throwing off her boots once she was inside. She didn’t notice the drops of blood staining them, that or she didn’t care. As she walked tiredly to her bedroom, she internally acknowledged the pictures on her walls but chose not to glance at them. With a yawn and a final stretch, she slammed the door behind her and jumped into bed. 

This young woman’s name was Y/N. Y/N closed her e/c eyes and shifted comfortably under the warm blankets, soon falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Tardy

Your name is Y/N L/N. You are eighteen years old and in your senior year of high school, almost done with it in fact. With bright e/c eyes and soft h/c hair, you ruled the school with your charming smile and soft voice. You knew everyone, were friends with most. Needless to say, you had everyone you wanted on a leash. Well, almost everyone. 

A huff escaped your lips as you hurried down the now empty hallways of your school, your bag swinging at your side and bumping against you. Your sharp footsteps echoed around the halls as you passed the lockers, your classroom door in sight yet so far away. You were late but there was no way in hell you were running for class, not only was that a waste of your energy but it may also mess up your hair you took an extra few minutes to do this morning. Finally, you arrived at the door and indiscreetly swung it open.

Many heads in the room turned towards you. You paused before smiling and fixing your bag on your shoulder, glancing happily at your friends one by one before your eyes finally landed on the stoic teacher now glaring your way. “Ms. L/N, you are late-” 

“I know, so sorry about that.” You cut him off with another cheery smile and began to head towards your seat. 

“Stop Y/N. Do you have a note from the office?” Facing away from him, you rolled your eyes dramatically, making your girlfriends giggle. You turned around and frowned. 

“Well, no-”

“Then go get one.”

“But by the time I’ll get back class will be over!” You said, making Mr. Harris’ face turn red.

“Well whose fault is that? Yours; you should’ve thought of that before being late. Now go.” You sighed and briskly walked out of the room, purposely slamming the door behind you.

Outside in the hall, you paused and took a deep breath. No need to get upset. Like he said, class is almost over. Like hell you were gonna get that office note, might as well just wait outside the school for your friends. The three of them that were lucky enough to share that class with you would definitely know to wait for you outside before going to their next class. They knew you’d want to chat before lunch, you couldn’t wait.

By the time you exited the building and reached the oak tree outside the school, you heard the bell rung. Under this large tree was where you and your friends always meet between classes to chat when necessary, and you ate lunch here too when the weather was good. You impatiently waited a few moments, tapping your foot when they finally came into view. They waved and you smiled back a little unenthusiastically. You loved your friends, but you weren’t in the best of moods now.

“Hi Y/N! Oh. My. God. Mr. Harris is such a dick!” Despite her rather crude words, Clara spoke in an excited squeal. This was no surprise, no matter what was happening or what was leaving her mouth, she always seemed to be happy. Clara was a rather small girl with tan skin and long, blonde hair. She was pretty, really, and so fun to be around. She was a party animal, that’s what you loved about her. Surprisingly sharp once you get to know her too, she was a great friend to bring to parties.

“I know right? Did you see his face?” Abby laughed. “Bright red like a tomato. Priceless.” Abby pushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes and smirked. You weren’t shocked at all that Abby was the first one to mock, she was a bitch after all. But that’s why you loved her. With a sharp tongue and a big ear, if you wanted dirt on anyone or someone’s day ruined you go to Abby. She knew something bad about everyone at the school, and if it bothered her personally she wouldn’t hesitate to punch in someone’s teeth. You had gotten a few favors from Abby regarding this skill specifically, you were truly grateful for her.

“You okay Y/N?” Liz’s voice interrupted your thoughts and you looked at her. 

“Yea sorry . . . just tired, stayed up late last night. Fuck Harris by the way, what a miserable old bag.” Liz grinned, happy to see you back to your old self. Liz was your best friend, the bestest friend you could ever ask for really. She was as wise as someone twice her age yet the funniest girl you’ve ever met, she never failed to make you laugh your ass off when you were in a bad mood. With her curly dark hair and sparkling brown eyes, she was more patient and kind then you could ever be, always there to listen when you need to rant or cry. The two of you have been through thick and thin together.

“Oh God, what is she wearing?” Abby sneered and you glanced in the direction she was looking. You lowered your eyes at the girl you saw about to pass your group, she was looking down at her phone. You stuck out your leg, malicious intent in mind but not honestly expecting your plan to work. When she tripped and fell, you were pleasantly surprised.

Your friends laughed as you snapped, “Watch where you’re walking, fatass.” The girl picked up her phone and now shattered case and hurried away. You watched her leave, dissatisfaction written across your face.

~

The cafeteria was crowded and bustling with noise. You set your tray down on your familiar lunch table and took a seat. Your friends sat around you, giggling and gossiping about the days events. You nibbled on your salad and listened as Lily and Taviana chatted about the boys they liked. 

“God he’s so hot . . . but I know he doesn’t like me.” Lily murmured, looking a little sad. Lily was definitely the quiet girl in the group, perhaps because she was also the newest. A little shy and far too patient, Lily was a short and pale skinned girl who usually had her nose stuck in a book. But when she wasn’t reading or daydreaming about boys, she was gossiping. If you didn’t know Lily well you’d be shocked by how brutal this girl could really be. 

“Don’t say that! You never know, besides you’re cute as fuck! If he doesn’t like you then screw him!” Taviana said, and you nodded in agreement. Taviana was the smart mom friend, though she was sassy and always looking for a fight, she was very caring towards her friends and always knew what to say. But mess with her and you’ll be wishing you had never met her. 

“Okay I know I already said this but I can’t get over what this bitch is wearing. Actually disgusting.” Abby said loudly, making a couple heads turn as you and your friends giggled. You already knew who she was talking about, the bitch had decided to sit not two tables from you. Sitting completely alone and munching slowly on a soggy sandwich, the fat cow you despised had frozen as she overheard Abby. 

Her name was Natalie and you hated her guts. 

You had never sat down and really thought about it, but if you were to you would realize that you don’t really know why you hate her so much. She had never done anything to you besides curse your eyes with her ugly mug. You weren’t jealous of her, she wasn’t exactly pretty, and wasn’t extraordinary in any other aspect either. Maybe it was just the little things she did you hated, like how she always raised her hand first in class or how she would whisper to herself in the back of the classroom sometimes. God what a weirdo. 

Whatever it was, you hated her. In fact, just looking at her pissed you off. “I fucking hate her.” You snapped out loud, and your friends looked at you. 

“Then do something about it!” Taviana said with a smirk. You stood up and picked up your carton of juice, eyes narrowing to angry slits. 

“I will.”


End file.
